Christmas Magic
by larkin
Summary: Harry and Drago make Christmas wishes and get them granted in an unusual way
1. Default Chapter

Title: Christmas Wishes  
  
Author: Larkin  
  
Rating: R - contains slash, if you don't like slash, that is male/male relationships do not read. Do not flame me because it is slash, you were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.   
  
This is just a little piece of Christmas fluff, It's my first effort, reviews appreciated.  
  
  
Chapter One - What Harry wants for Christmas   
  
Harry sighed as he sat in a window seat in one of the towers at Hogwart's Academy looking out over the lake on the day before Christmas.   
  
The view looked like something he had seen on a Muggle Christmas card. The lights of the castle were reflected as twinkling stars in the lake; and the grounds, Hagrid's cottage and the whole of the Forbidden Forest were covered in a light dusting of snow that made everything glitter and shine.   
  
There were far worse fates that spending the holidays at Hogwart's. The memory of every Christmas that he had ever spent at number four Privet Drive reminded him of that. This would be the seventh and last Christmas that Harry would spend at Hogwart's. Who knew where he would be next year at the holiday season?   
  
Harry sat for a bit longer staring out at the scenery and trying to figure out exactly what was bugging him. It wasn't the lack of family, he had no memory of Christmas with has parents and his other family was no loss. It wasn't a lack of friends to spend the holiday with. Although this was the first time that Harry was the only Gryffindor of his year staying for the holiday he was not lonely for his friends. What was it that had him in the dismals?  
  
Almost all of his friends had paired up in some form or another. Ron and Hermoine had been obvious to everyone long before they figured it out. Neville and Ginny had come as a bit of a surprise, but it was proving to be a great relationship. Ginny gave Neville social skills and improved his confidence while Neville had finally managed to repair the damage to Ginny's self esteem caused by Tom Riddle during her first year at Hogwarts. Seamus and Dean had been a surprise, but once Harry got used to it he found that they were great for each other. He had been surprised how easily he had accepted the boy/boy relationship, it was something that his Muggle upbringing had conditioned him to believe was very wrong, but watching Seamus and Dean he knew that that was not the case.   
  
Harry had not ended up partnered with anyone. There had been a couple of girl friends over the last couple of years, Cho and another girl from Ravenclaw and briefly, very briefly, with Lavender from Gryffindor. Harry had to grin at the memory of that relationship. Fortunately it had ended well and his relationship with his house mate had reverted to its previous status.   
  
The more Harry thought the more he realized that this topic was the source of his disquiet. He was not in love, but he wished that he were. He wanted there to be a person who viewed him as the most important person in the world and he wanted to feel that way about someone else. He wanted to belong. He was ready to start his own family and share with someone else; the problem was he had not met the right boy, er girl. Hold on, Harry thought, I thought I dealt with those ideas.   
  
After Seamus and Dean had got together, Harry had found himself thinking about the implications of falling in love with a boy. In practice he had no real objections to that type of relationship, his problem was that the face that kept coming into his fantasies was that of Draco Malfoy. Harry had ruthlessly pushed the whole issue down into an unused part of his brain and left it alone.  
  
Now Harry found himself again thinking about the nature of a male/male relationship. As he reflected he realized that while he had had affection for the girls he had dated there had not been passion, he had watched Ron and Hermoine trying to keep their hands of each other, but he had never felt that intensity of attraction, except, he realized, when he had dreamed about Draco.   
It was the attraction of the hard planes and angles of a male body that Harry dreamed of. He realized it with a jolt. He was gay.   
  
Actually Harry felt a sense of relief. He had no idea where he would go with this new knowledge, but having realized the truth was freeing. He would figure it out in time. Harry became aware of the passage of time, he was getting cold and stiff from leaning against the window and he had missed dinner. Standing up and giving himself a shake Harry headed for the corridor under the great hall that led to the kitchen. 


	2. What Drago wants for Christmas

Title: Christmas Wishes  
  
Author: Larkin  
  
Rating: R - contains slash, if you don't like slash, that is male/male relationships do not read. Do not flame me because it is slash, you were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry and all his friends and enemies belong to J.K.Rowling I'm just borrowing.   
  
  
Chapter two - What Draco wants for Christmas  
  
In another tower of the castle Draco was leaning on a windowsill staring out at the view.   
  
Draco was restless and he could not put his finger on what was disturbing him. On the surface life was good. Draco was a Prefect, the acknowledged leader of the Slytherins. None of his fellow Slytherins doubted that he had a brilliant future ahead of him supported by his family's money and position and subtly boosted by the veiled connection to "You-know-who". Draco was after all the only child and heir of an aristocratic pureblooded wizard family of considerable influence.  
  
Maybe this was the problem Draco thought. The differences between how others see you're life and how you know it to be. For someone who came from such a good family and who had such attentive parents Draco had spent more than his share of Christmas's at school. Somehow important business has often come up over the holidays and his parent's had had to be away from home. Draco had actually spent more of his holidays at school that he had at home. Although he would not have admitted it, even under torture, the holidays spent at school have been the better times. On the rare occasions when his parents had been at home for the holidays it had been because they were hosting holiday gatherings rather than going to attend them elsewhere. What they had wanted of Draco was a perfect son and heir to show off at intervals. The rest of the time they wanted him in his room and quiet so as not to disturb the adults  
  
This had been going on for years, Draco had thought that he was used to it, so why was it troubling him now. Perhaps, he thought, because this was the last Christmas that he would be spending at Hogwarts.  
  
In fact Draco had a certain sense of foreboding about what the future. He knew what was expected of him on graduation. He was apprehensive about going to work for his father in the family businesses because he knew how difficult his father could be to please but he was not afraid of that. What he was rather afraid of was that his father was going to demand that he join the DeathEaters.   
  
He had not talked to anyone about his feelings about that. None of the Slytherins could be trusted, any one of them would have reported the conversation to their families, most of who would them have run straight to Lucien Malfoy to either garner credit with him, or indirectly with the Dark Lord. As for trusting anyone else from another house the habits of seven years were just to strongly ingrained. For about the four thousandth time Draco wished that he had been able to be friends with Harry Potter. If he was totally honest he wanted more than friendship from Potter.  
  
Abruptly Draco shook his head, that was an unproductive line of thought, better to choke it off right now. He glanced at his watch and realized that he had missed dinner and was hungry. Never mind, he would go to the kitchen and get some food. With that he abruptly turned and headed of to the castle's kitchen. He moved through the halls cautiously. There were some advantages to being a Prefect, it was not that late and he was unlikely to be challenged for being out of his tower but old habits die hard. 


	3. Dealing with the House Elves

Title: Christmas Wishes  
  
Author: Larkin  
  
Rating: R for future chapters - contains slash, if you don't like slash, that is male/male relationships do not read. Do not flame me because it is slash, you were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry and all his friends and enemies belong to J.K.Rowling I'm just borrowing.   
  
Note: I don't have a Beta reader, thanks to the reviewers who pointed out my heinous spelling error - spell check bad, very very bad - I have gone back and corrected.   
  
  
  
Chapter three - dealing with the House elves  
  
Draco entered the kitchen to find Harry Potter already there and having some sort of argument with Dobby. He wondered what that was about, Dobby doted on Harry and all the rest of the House Elves treated him like a hero who could do no wrong.   
  
While we was wondering one of the elves came over to Draco to inquire as to what he wanted. Draco explained that he had missed dinner and would like some food to take back to his room. The elf left Draco's side, went over to Dobby and had a quick conference. Then Dobby and several of the elves came back to Draco pulling Harry along with them.  
  
Dobby fixed both Harry and Draco with a firm look and stated. "It is not right that you should eat alone in your rooms on Christmas Eve." We will give you dinner in the private dining room.   
  
Draco shook his head; "All I want is something to take back to the dorm with me he said." Harry looked over at him "That's exactly what I told them, but they seem to think to-night is special and they want to serve a special dinner."  
  
"Yes, yes" said Dobby, "We will set dinner up for you in a private dining room, you will see, it will be very festive."   
  
Harry looked over at Draco with a confused look in his eyes. "You mean both of us, having dinner together?" he asked Dobby. Dobby nodded "It is suitable, you are the only two seventh years here for the holidays from either one of your houses, you will eat together."  
  
Draco shrugged and turned to Harry. "Looks like it's the only way were going to get fed and I'm hungry. I can do it if you can?" Harry nodded mutely; he did not trust himself to say anything. He was finding the thought of dinner alone with Draco across the table from him was making him hungry for more than food.  
  
Dobby turned his head and gave quiet orders to the rest of the elves than bowing towards both Draco and Harry said, if you will follow me.   
  
He lead the boys through the painting out into the main part of the castle, then turned down a corridor they were not familiar with. Stopping before a painting of a Shepherdess with fat fluffy sheep he said, "Tranquillity" The painting opened and he lead them into a very pleasant room. It was fitted out as a private parlour with a round table set for two loaded with a holiday feast, a fire was blazing in a fire place with a comfortable looking sofa drawn up in front. Dobby nodded to a doorway off to one side of the room, "Water closet, through there so you don't need to leave until you are ready to go back to you dorms, have a lovely dinner. If there is anything you want just ask for it, the serving cart, he nodded to a cart sitting under the window, is charmed."   
  
With that he walked over to the doorway, the painting swung open and he left the room.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and then at the table. He had to admit the food looked wonderful.   
  
Draco moved over to one of the seats and said, shall we eat? Harry nodded and moved to join him.  
  
The elves had outdone themselves. The food was as good as what they would have had at the feast in the Great Hall and that was saying something! Even more amazing the elves seemed to be aware of all of Harry and Draco's very favorite dishes. The boy's kept taking covers off serving dishes and staring in delight as their favorite foods were revealed. There were even a couple of bottles of Butterbeer. What the hell thought Harry as he reached for a bottle, Draco did the same.   
  
Very carefully Harry looked at Draco and said, "nice weather were having for the holidays." Draco looked hard and Harry and replied "the snow makes it very pretty, but I don't like getting cold and wet, I prefer to be in front of a warm fire in such weather" he nodded to the fireplace.   
  
Harry hoped his face did not get too red as a mental picture of Draco stretched. out before the fire popped into his mind. Nope, the weather wasn't a safe topic of conversation.  
  
Harry drained his butterbeer and set the bottle back on the table. Magically it was replaced with another bottle. Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Draco looked at him and drained his bottle of butterbeer and set it down. It to was immediately replaced with a full one.  
  
"This isn't so bad" Draco commented. Harry had to agree. After a couple of butterbeers the boys found it easier to talk to each other. Some of their usual attitude drained away and they had a pleasant time talking about professors, quidditch and even the art of magic.   
  
Finally more than an hour later, stuffed and feeling in harmony with the world Harry and Draco stood up about the return to their respective dorms for the night.  
  
They walked over to the door but it did not open for them. Draco turned to Harry, "what was the password, he asked?" "Tranquillity" Harry replied, but the door did not open, Both Harry and Draco tried speaking the password but still the door did not open.   
  
Slowly the truth dawned on them. The door was not opening and they did not know the password! They were locked in together. "This isn't right" Harry said, "Dobby can't have known this would happen, he spoke about us going back to our dorms later" "Agreed" Draco said "but it seems to have happened anyway, at least we seem to have gotten ourselves locked into a pleasant place". With that Draco walked over and threw himself down on the sofa in front of the fire. 


	4. Fireside Magic

Title: Christmas Wishes  
  
Author: Larkin  
  
Rating: R for future chapters - contains slash, if you don't like slash, that is male/male relationships do not read. Do not flame me because it is slash, you were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry and all his friends and enemies belong to J.K.Rowling I'm just borrowing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four - Fireside magic  
  
  
Harry turned and walked back to towards the table. While they had been trying to get the door to open the table had been cleared magically. "Damn" said Harry "I was hoping for something to drink if we're stuck here". Draco looked up negligently from his contemplation of the fire and said, try the serving cart over by the window".   
  
Harry had forgotten Dobby's instructions about the serving cart. He walked over to it and said. "I'd like some hot chocolate, please" A cup of hot chocolate appeared on the cart. "That's okay then," Harry said as he reached to pick up his cup.   
  
Draco turned towards him, "Ask it for a bottle of brandy and a couple of glasses" he said, "make that Napoleon brandy", Harry looked at him questioningly, then turned to the cart and made his request. A largish bottle of amber liquid and two curiously shaped glasses appeared on the cart.   
  
"Bring those over here" Draco instructed. As Harry carried them around and set them on the low table in front of the fire Draco swung his feet down off the sofa to make room for Harry to sit.  
  
"Okay" Harry said, "What exactly is this stuff?" "It's a Muggle drink" Draco replied "According to my father the only thing that Muggle's make that's worth anything. You pour a couple of inches into the bottom of these glasses and then sip it" Draco matched his words with actions and handed one of the glasses to Harry.   
  
Harry took a cautious sip and sputtered. The stuff burned going down, but Harry wasn't a wizard for nothing, he had consumed a number of unpleasant potions over the years so he took another sip. Less burning this time and now a pleasant warm sensation started to overtake him. Harry had noticed that Draco had also made a face when he took his first sip. "Have you ever had this before?" Harry asked. "No" Draco replied, "My father kept this locked away, said I was too young"  
  
Harry sat back and watched the fire, really he was watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. This was becoming more difficult to handle by the minute. Draco was sprawled out on the sofa, gorgeous lengths of long lean muscle topped with that incredible silver gilt hair that Harry wanted to run his fingers through, It was taking more and more willpower on Harry's part to keep from pouncing on him. Harry suspected that the Muggle brandy was a very powerful potion. He had always known that Draco was beautiful, but watching him by the firelight as he sipped his brandy was torture. Harry's thoughts were becoming increasingly more erotic and he was having a difficult time keeping control over his actions.  
  
Draco did not seem to be bothered by the potion. He was lying back totally relaxed. In fact he looked happier than Harry could ever remember seeing him.  
  
Draco was happy, he had not been joking when he said there was nothing he enjoyed more than relaxing in front of a good fire. Death eaters and their families seemed to spend a lot of time in dungeons and no matter how much you heated them they always felt cold and clammy. Even upstairs in the Manor had that dungeony feel. In fact Draco's only problem was that Potter was not here out of choice. Draco wished that he and Harry were spending this Christmas Eve by the fire out of choice. He admitted to himself that what he really wanted was to reach out and touch Harry, pull him into his arms and hold him. Draco sat and reached for the brandy bottle. Just as he did Harry also reached out for the bottle, their hands touching. Harry felt an electric jolt as their hands collided. He pulled his hand back and turned to look at Draco. When their eyes met the jolt was magnified for him. He found himself starring into Draco's silver eyes. He had a pretty good idea of what Draco was seeing in his eyes, what surprised him was the hunger that he saw in Draco's.   
  
Draco reached out his had and gently touched the side of Harry's face. 


	5. The sofa by the fire

Title: Christmas Wishes  
  
Author: Larkin  
  
Rating: This chapter may have edged over into NC-17 - the boys insisted on doing what boy's do. Anyway don't read it if you shouldn't. You can skip on to Chapter six and still find out how the story ends. R - contains slash, if you don't like slash, that is male/male relationships do not read. Do not flame me because it is slash, you were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry and all his friends and enemies belong to J.K.Rowling I'm just borrowing.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter five - The sofa by the fire  
  
Without thinking about what he was doing Harry leaned into Draco's touch.  
Draco's hand slipped to the back of Harry's head, his fingers threading through Harry's hair urging Harry forward. As Harry let himself be pulled forward he found himself mesmerized by the emotion he was seeing in Draco's silver eyes. Lips met with a feather light touch, exploring whole new worlds of sensation. Harry moaned in his throat and moved more fully into Draco's embrace, his arms reaching out to pull Draco into his embrace. Draco slanted his mouth over Harry's and deepened the kiss. He was momentarily surprised when Harry's tongue lightly traced the line of his lower lip, prying Draco's lips open and asking for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue in to taste and explore. Harry knew that for the rest of his life he would identify this taste, this touch, this unique scent as Draco. It was branded on all his senses. Finally the kiss broke, not because either party was anxious to pull away, but they were both panting for breath. Draco rested his forehead against Harry's and looked deeply into the emerald eyes, now darkened almost to black with passion.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry forestalled him with a finger on his lips. "Can we just call this an early Christmas present and enjoy it without analyzing it?" he asked. Draco smiled and Harry was lost, he realized he had never truly seen the other boy smile in all the years they had been at Hogwart's. "Your thought processes seem to be very in tune with mine tonight" Draco murmured as he fell back onto the sofa dragging Harry with him. Harry found himself draped across Draco's chest. It felt wonderful. He reached up and slipped a hand behind Draco's neck and then applied himself to kissing Draco again.   
  
The kiss seemed to go on forever as they both opened themselves up to the experience and let their bodies express what their hearts had been hiding. Eventually Harry's mouth slipped from Draco's and started to trace a path down Draco's neck, licking and sucking as he went. Draco threw back his head to give Harry better access. Harry could feel his erection hard against Draco's leg; it did not embarrass him because he could also Draco's erection pressing up into him and he knew the attraction was mutual. He adjusted his body to bring their groins into better alignment so that their cocks were pressed up against each other. At the same time he worked at the fastenings of Draco's robe and pushed it away from his shoulder to give his mouth better access to that fascinating pale flesh.   
  
In the meantime Draco had not been idle. He had been working at the fastenings of Harry's robe and was now pushing it of Harry's shoulder as well. Draco decided to make a sacrifice. He pushed Harry up and away, but before Harry had a chance to feel rejected Draco's hands were pulling away Harry's robe and tossing it to the floor, quickly followed by the sweater that Harry had been wearing. Draco's robe and shirt quickly followed. Draco settled back down with Harry cradled in his arms, now reveling in the feel of Harry's naked flesh pressed against his own. Draco admired the play of the firelight on Harry's torso. Harry was not bulky but all the time spend playing Quiddich had paid of with very nicely developed muscles that Draco just ached to run his tongue over. However, at that moment Harry had taken charge and was running his tongue over Draco's chest. Draco was content for the time being to lie back and let Harry had his way. When Harry's wet mouth settled over Draco's nipple and began to suck Draco was unable to stop himself from bucking up and rubbing his groin against Harry's. Harry pressed back down into him creating lovely friction where their cocks were pressed up against each other. Wanting more Draco moved his hands down to Harry's waistband. He undid the button and reached for the zipper. Harry stopped his attentions to Draco's nipples and looked up to meet his eyes. Emerald bored into silver, desire written clear in both sets of eyes, neither blinking. Then Harry's mouth again descended on Draco's and Draco felt Harry's hands working to free him from his pants. Undone, both sets of pants and accompanying boxer shorts were hurriedly skinned from hips and pushed down around their ankles. A few purposeful kicks and shoes and pants had fallen to the floor.   
  
The release of his cock from his tight pants felt wonderful to Draco. Harry settled himself more comfortably so that their cocks were pressed together again, the sensation of skin on skin with no barriers between them was incredible. Draco realized that the heat emanating from Harry was even warmer than the fire and much more satisfying. He briefly marveled in the feel of Harry's cock rubbing against his own, soft as velvet and hard as steel at the same time. They quickly fell into a rhythm of thrusting and rubbing together, the friction driving them both to previously unexplored levels of pleasure. Meanwhile hands stoked and mouths sucked and bit at exposed flesh on necks and shoulders as then shuddered and clung to each other. They continued to rock their groins together in a frantic rhythm. The end came more quickly then either would have chosen as their bodies pumped out their seed unto each other's bellies. In the afterglow Harry slipped to Draco's side, it was rather a wide sofa, and Draco reached up and pulled down a blanket from the back of the sofa to wrap them in.   
  
Sated and happy they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Some time latter Harry woke up. He smiled as he realized where he was, there was no doubt in his mind who was holding him so lovingly and he felt like his heart was overflowing with happiness. For the first time in a very long time he felt like he belonged with someone. As he looked around he could see from the windows that it was still dark outside. It would be awhile before anyone came looking for them. With that thought Harry turned his attention to his sleeping partner. Draco looked so innocent when he slept, the perpetual sneer and sense of watchfulness were gone and a much more open Draco was revealed. Harry was willing to bet that very few people were given the opportunity to watch Draco sleep. He would never willingly reveal that much about himself to others.   
  
The room was warm and Harry pushed the blanket away so that he would enjoy himself with looking his fill at Draco's pale sculpted body. It looked like cold marble but was so wonderfully warm to the touch. Harry allowed his fingers to lightly follow his gaze down the length of Draco's body. It just felt good to know he was allowed to touch. As his attention was drawn lower he noticed that although Draco had not woken up a certain part of his body was stirring and showing an interest in Harry's investigation.  
  
Harry decided that this was a good time to give in to temptation. He wrapped his hand around Draco's cock and gave it a little experimental pull. He was immediately rewarded by indications of increased interest. Harry made up his mind to go for it. He slid down Draco's body and gently licked Draco's cock from root to tip. Draco gave a little moan and half turned his body giving Harry better access. Harry swirled his tongue around the tip, licking across the slit. He glanced up at Draco's face as he opened his mouth and sucked Draco in as deeply as he could. With that Draco's eyes flew open. He looked down to see his cock vanishing into Harry's hot wet mouth. It was the most incredible sensation. The heat and the suction that Harry was providing were better than anything Draco had ever imagined. Draco struggled for a moment with the though that he should be doing something back, not just lying there. As if reading his thoughts Harry raised his head. "Just lie back and enjoy this" he said "You're giving me pleasure by letting me do this for you."   
  
Harry lowered his head and sucked Draco back into his mouth. As he established a rhythm Draco gave up to the sensations and let himself lie back and enjoy Harry's gift. Draco fought for control as his hips bucked up of their own volition trying to force himself deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry put his hands on Draco's hips to control his thrusts and busied himself with bringing Draco off. Moments later Draco exploded and shot his load down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed it all down with every evidence of pleasure. He looked up to meet Draco's eyes as he licked a few stray drops from his mouth then he lowered his mouth again to lick Draco clean. Draco was shattered from the force of his orgasm and, dare he admit it, his acknowledgment that this was an act of love not just mind blowing sex. He pulled Harry back up into his arms and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on Harry and it was more erotic that he could ever have imagined.   
  
Breaking the kiss Harry grinned down at him. Draco found himself grinning back up. "That was incredible, thank you" Draco said. Harry smiled. "It was my pleasure he said, and I really do mean that." In the meantime Draco had become aware of the fact that Harry's erection was hard as a rock and pressed up against Draco's belly. "I think I want to return the favour" Draco said.  
  
"You don't have to you know" Harry replied. "Oh, but I want to" was Draco's response as he flipped Harry over so now he was pressed back into the sofa.   
  
Draco nuzzled his way down Harry's body until he reached his objective. The objective was standing up straight begging for attention, pre-cum weeping from its tip. Draco gave it an experimental lick, it tasted salty and not unpleasant. He licked around the head then sucked it into his mouth. Draco had not really expected to enjoy this but he wanted to please Harry. Quickly his opinion changed as he began to understand what Harry had meant. He was definitely enjoying the feel and taste of Harry in his mouth and he loved watching as Harry came undone under his ministrations. It did not take long for Harry to spill into Draco's willing mouth. Draco savoured the taste as he made sure to get every drop. With Harry finally spent Draco moved back up onto the sofa and gathered him in his arms, pulling up the blanket. Before he fell asleep he realized that this was the real thing. They were lovers. They had gone to far to dismiss their actions as adolescent fumblings. These were the conscious actions of people making a loving commitment to each other. "Wonder what it will be like to be joining the good guy's" was Draco's last thought as he fell asleep. 


	6. Christmas morning

Title: Christmas Wishes  
  
Author: Larkin  
  
Rating: R for future chapters - contains slash, if you don't like slash, that is male/male relationships do not read. Do not flame me because it is slash, you were warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry and all his friends and enemies belong to J.K.Rowling I'm just borrowing.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter six - Christmas Morning  
  
Professor McGonagall was hurrying through the halls of Hogwart's with an extremely worried look on her face. As she turned the corner she collided with Professor Snape.   
  
One look at his face and she knew she was not the only person with a problem that morning. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked. "I'm missing a student" was the terse reply.   
  
"Oh really" said McGonagall, "As it happens so am I, could they be together do you think? Who are you missing?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Snape snarled, hating having to reveal that his favourite student had gone and done something illegal and possibly dangerous by being missing from the dorm overnight.  
  
"No then, it's not likely they're together" sighed McGonagall, "I'm missing Harry Potter. I was on my way to inform Headmaster Dumbledore will you be coming with me. "I've looked high and low and haven't found Draco so I don't see that I have much choice" Snape replied.   
  
With a nod McGonagall lead the way to the gargoyle that concealed the doorway to Dumbledore's office. The password for the day was "lemon drops" and with that the door opened. Dumbledore looked up as the two Professors entered his office. "Merry Christmas" he said, "glad you dropped in".   
  
"This isn't a social call" Snape muttered, "we seem to have lost two students, Malfoy and Potter weren't in the dorms last night and Professor McGonagall and I haven't been able to find them this morning"  
  
"Hmm, that is a problem" Dumbledore signed, he looked serious "None of the alarms went off so I don't think anyone managed to kidnap them and remove them from the school, although I can think of reasons why both of them could be at risk. When and where were they last seen?"  
  
Professor McGonagall cocked her head to one side and gave it some thought. "As a matter of fact, neither one of them showed up for dinner last night" she said.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her "Then it's possible that one or both of them went to the kitchens last night looking for something to eat. Perhaps the house elves have seen them. I'll just ask Dobby to step up here and see us" The words had barely left his mouth when Dobby came rolling through the door, "Headmaster wants to see Dobby?" he said "Is there something you need that Dobby can get for you?"  
  
"What I'm looking for is information" Dumbledore said kindly. "Did you see either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy last evening?"   
  
Dobby nodded "They came looking for something to eat after dinner. Is Headmaster upset because Dobby used the private dining room for them?" Dumbledore gave Dobby a funny look. "You gave them their dinner in the private dining room that I use for visiting parents? You put them both in there together?"   
  
Dobby nodded "I wanted them to have a nice dinner not just a sandwich in their common rooms."  
  
"Have you been back to the private dining room since you took them there?" Dumbledore asked "No sir, Dobby replied, the table clears magically and I thought that it being Christmas and no other visitors expected that I could leave cleaning the room until tomorrow"   
  
"Yes, yes, that's all right" Dumbledore said in a soothing voice, for Dobby was starting to look very nervous. "Just one more question. Did you tell them the password to let them leave the dining room after their meal?"  
  
Dobby looked at Dumbledore with a shocked look, "What password to leave? There is password to open door to go in, door opens automatically when leaving?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled, "It does for you Dobby, it is programmed to open for any member of the Hogwart's staff and that includes house elves, but for anyone else they need a password" He smiled at Dobby and his Professors. "Sometimes when parent's arrive it is best to keep them contained until I have had a chance to talk to our student's and figure out what has upset their parents" That is why the door is password protected from the inside.   
  
Turning to Dobby he said, "Thank you Dobby, that will be all, I'm not angry with you, go and have a good Christmas day" Dobby bowed and nodded as he scurried from the office.  
  
Dumbledore turned to his teachers and smiled. "That solves the problem of where out missing students are. Of course it does not say anything about what state we'll find them in. You two go on to the great hall, I'll just slip along and let them out."  
  
Dumbledore had a smile on his face as he stopped before the painting of the Shepherdess. He noticed that she had tied red bows around the necks of her sheep to make them more festive for the holidays. "Tranquillity" he murmured and the painting swung open.   
  
The room was quiet as he slipped in. Looking around there was at first no sign of the boys then he heard a little snore from the sofa. Walking over he looked down. Harry and Draco were fast asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Harry's head pillowed on Draco's bare shoulder. At some time the Hogwart's blanket must have covered them but now it had slipped to waist level. A quick glance at the clothes strewn on the floor told its own story.   
  
Smiling Dumbledore crept over to the table. A whispered word and parchment and ink appeared on the table in front of him.  
  
He wrote on the parchment, the Password is "Goodwill" and then waved his wand. The piece of parchment landed on the table beside the sleeping lovers. Tiptoeing out of the room he shut the painting behind him. Time enough for them to rejoin the rest of the school when they woke up.   
  
Dumbledore headed back to his office with a smile on his face. He had gotten his Christmas wish. The two students he had been most worried about would be all right now. Harry had someone to love and Draco had a reason to turn away from the world of Dark Wizardry. He would have to make sure that Dobby's Christmas bonus was doubled for this night's work.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I thought about writing another chapter about what happened when they woke up but I decided to leave that for you imaginations.   
  
Sorry this did not get out before Christmas day but I worked extra long shifts the last four days before Christmas and it left me a bit short of time for writing. To those of you who reviewed, thank you very much. 


End file.
